


「Tokyo Ghoul x Reader One-Shots」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Anime, Anime x reader, Cute, Dark, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, XReader, Yandere, anime fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of one-shots of all your favorite Tokyo Ghoul characters~





	1. Death's Kiss | Kaneki Ken x Reader

    Fighting wasn’t something you were accustomed to. It wasn’t something that you ever thought you’d need to be accustomed to. Being a freshman in college, your life was completely mundane. The only worries that made an appearance in your life were the struggles to maintain your grades and to pay for rent. Never did you think that your life would take an unexpected turn from there. That is until you met Kaneki.

      
    From the moment you first met him, you were intrigued with him. A strange guy wearing a strange eyepatch working in a strange coffee shop. You couldn’t tell if it was the way he so easily intrigued you or his caring charisma that attracted you to him. Maybe it was even both.

      
    To your surprise, it was him who struck up the first conversation with you where you found out that you shared many common interests with him. That only made you grow even more fond of him. You found yourself going back to that coffee shop each day just to have the chance to talk with him once again. It wasn’t long before the two of you met up outside the coffee shop for dates. Even sooner, you were able to call that strange guy you admired so much your boyfriend.

      
    It didn’t take much to tell that you fell hard for Kaneki and that he reciprocated those strong feelings for you even though it was left unspoken. You were ready to spend the rest of your life with this man you loved so much. But one day, without a word, he disappeared.

      
    It was when he missed his planned date with you that you started to grow worried. The vague answers his co-workers gave you only made you worry more given the fact that you knew he lived there with them. Months after the fact, he was still missing, causing your worry never to cease. You still had hope that he was alive and would come back to you one day.

      
    During the time of his disappearance, news on the ghouls was being reported several times a day featuring one certain new ghoul in particular. You couldn’t help but stare at this white-haired ghoul whenever he appeared on screen. Despite the obvious hair color difference and the inability to see his face due to the mask, you were certain you knew who the ghoul was. You were certain it was Kaneki.

      
    Only two weeks later, you were proven right. You woke up in the middle of the night due to something unknown. Normally you would fall back asleep, but this time you felt a strong attraction to exit your bedroom. Following the feeling you had, you exited the bedroom to see a figure standing in the middle of your apartment. The infamous white-haired ghoul you saw so many times on the news was now standing before you without the mask he was so known for. Now, without him wearing the mask, you were finally able to verify your suspicions. This ghoul was indeed Kaneki.

      
    You should’ve been terrified at the fact that the man you loved so much was a ghoul. You should’ve ran back inside your bedroom and called the police. At the very least, you should’ve been angry that he was gone for so long without even once reaching out to you to give you some peace of mind. But instead of doing any of those, you ran to him and gave him a hug.

      
    From the shocked look on his face, it was clear he wasn’t expecting that. Hesitantly, he hugged you back. You could’ve stayed in his arms forever if it wasn’t for the fact that you finally wanted a good look at his face for the first time in a long time. You slowly pulled away and looked up at him, brushing a strand of his newly white hair out of his face.

      
    “You’re not scared of me?” he asked surprised.

      
    “No,” you replied, a small smile pulling on your lips. “I know you would never hurt me.”

      
    You never pushed him to know what happened all the months he was gone since he was never eager to tell, you waited for the time he was ready to tell you which eventually did happen. In the beginning, Kaneki refused to stay in your apartment with you out of fear of putting you in danger. But after much pleading on your end, you were finally able to convince him that you would only be safer with him around.

      
    As much as you wanted it to, life wasn’t able to go back to what it was before he disappeared. This wasn’t the same Kaneki you knew even without the appearance change. Something changed within him- no, something broke. But slowly, the more time he spent with you the more he began to revert to his old self. Old self or not, you still loved him and would be sticking with him until the very end.

      
    On one dreary night, you woke up in a cold sweat. You had thought you heard a noise coming from outside your bedroom. For once, Kaneki was in a peaceful sleep next to you so you didn’t dare wake him. It was so rare that he was able to sleep peacefully, you didn’t want your silly paranoia to ruin that.

      
    Quietly sliding out of bed and opening the door to your bedroom, you walked out into the living room. Everything seemed to be calm only to prove that your worries were irrational. Turning back around, you were face to face with a ghoul with two glowing red eyes, making it obvious that this wasn’t Kaneki.

      
    Before you could react in any way, this ghoul’s kagune was released and went right through your stomach. The scream of pure agony that was released from your mouth was more than enough to wake Kaneki. Before your knees could even hit the ground, Kaneki was there and had already taken the life of the ghoul who had ultimately taken yours.

      
    You stared up at the heartbroken man who kneeled before you, your breaths coming out shallow and painful. Tears streamed from his differently colored eyes. You struggled to reach your hand up to brush away his tears. He clasped onto your one hand with both of his and squeezed tightly, almost as if he thought he could squeeze the life back into you.

      
    As you stared up at him, you couldn’t help but notice something that you never saw before. With the other ghoul’s blood now staining Kaneki’s face and his one blood red eyes to match it, he looked like some sort of reaper of death. You were now just one more soul he would have to witness die.

      
    Your spotted vision was a sign that your time was almost up. You were accepting to this cruel fate as long as Kaneki was there with you until your end. He leaned down to give you one final kiss and as soon as his lips touched yours, your heart ceased to beat.

      
    It was almost as if death had kissed you himself…


	2. Monster | Yandere!Ayato Kirishima x Reader

   He was always there for you whenever you needed him. He cared for you when you were sick, he was your designated shoulder to cry on, and he even knew every single one of your secrets that not even your closest of friends knew about. He meant the world to you; you  _loved_  him. You only wish you knew more about him.

    
   It never struck you as odd whenever he’d sneak out of the house in the middle of the night. Other girls would accuse their boyfriends of cheating, but not you. Not him. Trust was something you strongly believed to be the foundation of a relationship and you did trust him with everything you had. That’s why you never questioned where he was going or who he was meeting that late at night. If he wanted to tell you, he would.

      
    His possessiveness was also something you never questioned. Sometimes, random people would approach you on the street when you were with Ayato causing his anger to flood out. He’d chase them away, never letting them get too near you whether or not they were a man or woman. You never thought much of it; after all, most guys are clingy and protective when it comes to the girls they love, right? Ignorance is indeed bliss.

      
    On this night, Ayato was acting stranger than he usually did. Normally, he’d never leave your side no matter what you were doing. That night, though, he barely spoke to you let alone stayed near you. For some reason, he was distant and it scared you. Should you have been more worried all that time? Was it a mistake to have that much trust in him?

      
    That night was one of the night’s he decided to sneak out. For some reason, that didn’t surprise you. Going against all of your morals, you decided to follow him for the first time. Would this finally allow you to discover why he’s been so distant? If there really was another girl he was seeing, would you even be prepared to handle the heartbreak? Because that’s what this all was - him cheating… Right?

      
    Something that felt slightly like fear engulfed you as you continued to follow him. You didn’t exactly know why, but you felt as if something bad would happen. Something far worse than discovering that he had been cheating on you all along. As he turned another corner, you quickly caught up to him. But before you decided to follow him around the corner, you hesitated for some reason. Your body just froze and you were thankful it did so. Just mere seconds passed by before you heard a scream coming from the corner. It was a man’s scream, but you knew it wasn’t Ayato.

      
    Gathering all the courage you could muster, you slowly turned around the corner, ignoring your brain’s pleads to just run back home. The sight that met you nearly caused you to faint right then and there. A man’s bloody body laid on the ground in front of you and hovering over it was Ayato who looked about ready to take a bite out of the man’s flesh. Blood was already stained across his mouth. You clapped a hand over your mouth to prevent the scream that was begging to erupt from your chest, but it was too late. He had already heard you.

      
    “(Y/N)?” he asked, fear and worry clearly noticeable in his voice.

      
    Your brain was screaming at you to run, but your body had different intentions. Slowly walking over to him as if you were in a trance, you tried to make sense of this. How could the man you love so much turn out to be a… Ghoul?

      
    “H-how?” you asked with a quivering voice.

      
    “Please, (Y/N), you need to leave,” he told you, his face looking down. Not once since you appeared did he dare to look at you.

      
    “Look at me,” you demanded.

      
    You needed to see that face of his; that face that would remind you of the Ayato you  _knew_  and not this… this stranger who was a killer. Once he looked up at you, you would see that sweet and moody looking face of his that would remind you that this all had to be a bad dream. That he was still the man you loved.

      
    “I-I can’t.”

      
    “Look at me!” you screamed, trying desperately to hold back your tears that threatened to fall.

      
    In an instant, his head shot up. His eyes… His beautiful blue eyes that you used to adore so much were gone and instead replaced with these crimson red ones that looked as if they hungered for nothing but flesh. It wasn’t a dream. He really was a ghoul. Taking a step back, you shook your head as if you could make everything go away. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t work.

      
    “You need to leave,” he told you with a pained expression on his face.

      
    You shook your head, unable to form coherent words at this point. Despite all this, you couldn’t just leave him… Deep down he was still the Ayato you loved so much. Perhaps, though, a little deeper than you thought.

      
    “I can’t hold back much longer! Leave!” he roared.

      
    As if a sudden wave of inhumanity washed over him, his kagune suddenly protruded from his body as he continued to roar. He dug his fingernails into the pavement to try and stop himself from moving. The sound of his nails scraping against the hard pavement produced a horrible sound that sent shivers down your spine.

      
    “LEAVE!” he screamed once again.

      
    Finally realizing just how much danger you were in, you didn’t dare hesitate again. You sprinted as fast as you could away from Ayato, your mind so focussed on getting away that you couldn’t even focus on where you were going. Before long, you had found yourself back at your house. It was hardly the safest place to hide from him, but you had nowhere else to go. By morning, you would pack your things and leave if he didn’t first. Whatever it took to get away from him.

      
    Reaching your room, you curled up into a ball and just sat there. No tears escaped your eyes. No, you were too shocked to even cry. How could you have not known that Ayato was a ghoul after all this time? There had to be signs. But… he always ate normal food with you and never once did he ever try harming you. Despite how well he did putting up his disguise, you still felt like a complete and utter fool.

      
    Suddenly, you heard the front door of your house begin to creak open. So he was back and calmed down. You wanted to exit your room and go greet him to try to pretend that this night never happened, but something stopped you. Something about this felt off.

      
    “Oh, (Y/N),” he called.

      
    The second you heard his voice, you froze. It was definitely his voice, but something was different about it. It sounded more… sinister. Making a split second decision, you quickly and quietly darted into your closet to hide. Ayato wasn’t right - he wasn’t the normal Ayato you knew. This was his monster side.

      
    “Oh, don’t hide from me, darling. I know you’re here. I can  _smell_  you.”

      
    Even though you tried to keep your body still, it was shaking on its own accord. You weren’t just scared, you were absolutely terrified.  _This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening_ , was all you could think.

      
    The scream you’ve been trying to keep in this whole entire time finally erupted from your throat when the closet door was suddenly thrown open to reveal Ayato and those crimson eyes of his. Before you could react, he grabbed your arm and roughly tugged you out. In just seconds, he had your body and hands pinned against the wall. He gripped your hands tightly while his body was pressed so close against you that you could feel every breath he took.

      
    “I’ve been craving for your flesh for so long now,” he whispered.

      
    You quickly shut your eyes tightly as his head leaned down towards you neck, bracing for the pain to come when he ripped the flesh away with his teeth. To your surprise, that pain never came. Instead, you felt his tongue lick all the way up your neck until it reached your face. His tongue delicately licked your bottom lip, earning a whimper of fear from you.

      
    “There’s no need to be afraid, (Y/N),” he told you, his lips only inches away from yours. “You’ll soon be mine forever…”


	3. The Worst Mistake | Nishiki Nishio x Yandere!Reader

     _“I can’t anymore.”_

      
    It was only three words, but they crushed your heart the second they were uttered. It hurt just as much as it did the day Nishio started dating Kimi. He was your everything, but he shattered your heart into a million pieces on that dreadful day. You couldn’t understand why he was so attracted to her. She was plain, she was boring, she was human. How could he choose someone as weak as her over you?

      
    You refused to let her keep you away from Nishio. Despite what he wanted, you still continued to flirt with him in hopes of getting closer to him. Day by day, he’d harshly turn down your efforts, but that didn’t deter you away from him. No, if anything, it made you even more desperate to win his love. You would make him love you no matter what it took.

      
    After months of him continuously turning you down, you were almost surprised he finally accepted your offer. Nishio was never the best at hiding his emotions and it was evident something was wrong. A fight between him and Kimi no doubt, but you could hardly care. He had finally let you in and that was all that mattered to you.

      
    That night was the best night of your life. This man you loved more than anyone in the world was suffering through such a heartbreak and he chose you to be with. You comforted him with your presence, kind words, but most importantly; your body. That night, you belonged to him and he belonged to you. You were able to explore every inch of his perfect body and you enjoyed every second of it. Pleasure was the only method you knew of to help someone and it worked wonders on him.

      
    As you laid there on your bed with his arms wrapped around your naked body, you were at peace. You thought that he was finally yours; that you had finally succeeded to win him over. But once again, Kimi managed to steal him away from you. Their argument didn’t last much longer than a day and as soon as they made up, Nishio abandoned you once again.

      
    “I can’t anymore,” was what he said. “We can’t do this, (Y/N).”

      
    “You didn’t seem to have a problem with it last night,” you replied back bitterly.

      
    A look of pain crossed his face. “Last night was a mistake. It was wrong of me to do that to her.”

      
    Anger flared up inside you. A mistake? The only mistake Nishio ever made was dating that damn human in the first place. She was the only mistake he made! His mistake you desperately wished you could erase for him.

      
    “So, what? You’re just going to have sex with me one night and completely forget about me the next day?” you asked angrily.

      
    “It was wrong of me to do that to the both of you. But I love her.”

      
    ‘Love’ was such a strong word, but even you could tell he meant it. That’s what truly tipped you over the edge. As hard as you tried to contain your tears of pure sorrow, they slipped down your cheeks. In just seconds, you found yourself choking on loud sobs that left your whole body convulsing.

      
    You hoped that he could at least pity you for all the pain he put you through, but he didn’t even look at you. He walked right past you with his eyes diverted away from you. “You shouldn’t try to contact me anymore,” was the last thing he said before leaving.

      
    As you sat on your bed sobbing, you wanted desperately to hate Nishio but no matter how hard you tried, you just couldn’t. If anything, you pitied him. It wasn’t his fault that he broke your heart. No, he was a victim just like yourself. He was unknowingly being manipulated by that human you despised so much and only you could see it. As much pain you were in, you couldn’t just sit there and continue to watch Kimi ruin the man you loved so much. She was going to have to pay for her actions.

      
    You waited until you knew Nishio was working at Anteiku before arriving at Kimi’s apartment. It took time to track down where she lived, but it would all be worth it. After knocking on her door, a smile appeared on your face as she opened the door. Just looking at her made you want to scream in rage, but your smile replaced the anger in knowing you would feel so much better in only a few more minutes.

      
    “Hello?” she greeted hesitantly after opening the door. After all, you were still a complete stranger to her.

      
    “You must be Kimi!” you greeted in a false, cheerful tone. “I’m (Y/N), a friend of Nishiki. I just have a belonging of his that I wanted to return and he told me I could drop it off here.”

      
    A sigh of relief escaped her mouth and she shot you a friendly smile. “Oh, of course. Please come in.”

      
    As soon as she closed the door behind you, she started walking off towards the living room with her back completely turned towards you. You nearly laughed out loud. She was boring and naive. What was it exactly about her that made Nishio love her so much? It was a question you would never know the answer to.

      
    “So how do you know Nishio?” she asked curiously. You never replied. Instead, you released your kagune and began to slowly approach her. Just as you were only feet behind her, she turned around to face you. In an instant, the friendly look on her face turned to one of pure fear. Her terrified scream was the last sound she ever made before your kagune pierced through her body, ending her pathetic life.

      
    All you could do was laugh as you watched the life fade from her eyes. Mad, crazed laughter escaped your mouth when you realized you had finally done it. There was nothing keeping you away from Nishio now. He was all yours.

      
    The door to the apartment suddenly swung open and in came a distracted-looking Nishio. “Hey, Kimi, I brought you back-”

      
    He stopped talking mid-sentence when he finally noticed the scene before him. The first thing he saw was Kimi’s mutilated body lying before him. Then his eyes landed on you. Blood covered nearly every inch of your body, but he knew well enough that it wasn’t your own.

      
    “What the hell did you do?!” he shouted in horror as he lunged towards his girlfriend’s body in hope that she was still alive. He didn’t even need to check her pulse to know she was dead. There was far too much blood; there was no chance of her being alive.

      
    “There’s no need to be upset, Nishi,” you said quickly with a crazed look on your face. “After all, now there’s nothing stopping us from being together.”

      
    Nothing could ever stop you.


	4. Caffeine | Nishiki Nishio x Reader

    Anteiku was always the coffee shop to be at. It was small, quaint, and just so happened to be your favorite spot to be. It was hardly ever overly crowded so it was the perfect place for you to relax and write with a warm cup of coffee in your hands. It was peaceful. At least, it was whenever that snarky waiter wasn’t working.

      
    It was a miracle that he even still had a job there. You’ve witnessed his temper several times throughout the countless months you’ve been visiting the coffee shop. Whether it be yelling at clumsy co-workers or arguing with rude customers, he always inputted his opinion even when it wasn’t needed nor wanted.

      
    His arrogant attitude didn’t stop with them, though. He always seemed to have enough energy to make comments whenever he saw you. You jumped when a new cup of coffee was placed on your table, stealing your attention away from your writing.

      
    “Isn’t this, like, your fifth cup of coffee today?” the hazelnut-haired man questioned with an annoyed sigh before taking a seat across from you. “Are you trying to give yourself a heart attack?”

      
    “At least it would spare me from you,” you quipped back, a smirk forming on your lips.

      
    “Yet you’re always coming back for more, sweetheart,” Nishio replied cockily.

      
    A faint blush spread across your face. You picked up the coffee cup and took a sip of it in an attempt to hide the bright red. He was right; there was no use in even trying to deny it. As much as you loved Anteiku, it would feel woefully incomplete without this asshole and his aggravating comments.

      
    “What is it you’re always writing?” he asked curiously as he attempted to peer over at the screen of your laptop.

      
    “Words.”

      
    “Tch. Smartass.” With those final words, he stood up and headed towards the stairs that led to, what you assumed to be, living quarters for some of the employees. “I’m off. Try not to burn this place down while I’m gone.”

      
    You felt almost disappointed that his shift was finally over. You knew it was probably about time for you to leave as well. After six hours and five cups of coffee, it probably would’ve been a good idea for you to leave before you hyped yourself up with any more caffeine.

      
    Closing your laptop, you started gathering all your stuff together when you noticed that someone had sat down in the seat across from you. You looked up excitedly, expecting it to be Nishio again, but you were disappointed to see a strange man that you didn’t even know. You didn’t know why, but his presence made you uncomfortable.

      
    “Hey, there,” he said with a charming smile, extending his arms across the small table.

      
    “Oh, um, hello?” you replied, making it sound more like a question than a regular statement. He was probably mistaking you for someone else. Perhaps a blind date.

      
    “You’re here often, aren’t you?”

      
    It wasn’t until that statement that you finally realized it… This guy was flirting with you. Yes, he was fairly attractive, but he had to be at least five years older than you and obviously a player. You weren’t about to give someone like him the time of day.

      
    “You’re observant, aren’t you?” you snapped back, breaking eye contact from him as you continued to pack up your belongings.

      
    He chuckled slightly. “How ‘bout we have a cup of coffee together before you leave.”

      
    “I’ve already had more than enough coffee.”

      
    “Then we can go somewhere else to eat,” he insisted, gritting his teeth together as he spoke. It was obvious his patience was wearing thin, but so was yours and you were far more stubborn.

      
    “I really have to go,” you quickly said as you stood up with your bag in your hand. You tried moving past him, but he blocked your way and tightly gripped your arm.

      
    “C’mon,” he spoke gruffly, anger obvious in his voice. “What kind of bitch doesn’t even give a guy a chance.”

      
    His anger was flaring dangerously high and grip he had on your arm only tightened more. He showed no signs of releasing you and you knew you didn’t stand a chance with him alone. Tugging your arm with all your might did nothing but hurt yourself even more.

      
    “Just one date.”

      
    “I said no.”

      
    “Oh, c’mon-”

      
    “I don’t know if you’re fucking deaf or something, but I could’ve sworn she said no,” a familiar voice said. Looking towards it, you saw Nishio standing at the bottom of the staircase with his coat draped over his arm. He looked absolutely furious. Out of all of the time you’ve spent here, you’ve never once seen him this pissed off before.

      
    “Stay the hell out of it, man,” the guy said, turning his attention back to you. His free hand moved up to touch your face when you quickly slapped his hand away. His hand flew up again as if to slap you and you braced for impact, but it never came.

      
    Within those brief seconds, Nishio somehow managed to fly across the room and punch the man square in the face before he could hit you. The force of the blow pushed him into the wall before he collapsed to the ground. Blood streaked down his face and his nose was obviously broken.

      
    “Now get your ass out of here and stay the hell away from her,” Nishio roared as he picked up the trembling man by his shirt collar. “If I ever see your ugly mug anywhere near her again, I’ll break every fucking bone in your goddamn body.”

      
    After being released by the bespeckled terror, the man quickly scrambled out of the usually peaceful coffee shop. Nishio turned to you, wiping the blood on his hand on a napkin he picked up. He cautiously took a step towards you as if worried you would flinch away, but you embraced this man who you usually found irritating into a hug.

      
    “Thank you,” you whispered before pulling away.

      
    Shock was written all over his features, but he quickly recovered. “Yeah, uh, it was nothing. I can’t have Anteiku’s usual customer getting hurt, now can I?”

      
    You smiled, amused by his pathetic cover-up. “Of course not.”

      
    “Just… Stay away from guys like him. Okay, (Y/N)?”

      
    “I will,” you promised with a nod. “Don’t worry, guys like him aren’t really my type anyway.”

      
    “Oh? Let me guess; you like quiet, loner guys like yourself who spend all their time buried in a book.”

      
    “Nope,” you replied with a knowing smirk as you headed towards the door. Just before you walked out of the shop, you turned to face him one last time. “I like guys with glasses who act like an asshole, but are secretly a big sweetheart.”

      
    You turned and walked out, leaving him completely and utterly speechless for once in his life.


End file.
